tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Patrick
|last_appearance=Sodor: Reading Between the Lines |creator(s)=Rev. W. Awdry |name= * Patrick * Lord Harry |nicknames=* Old Harry * Sir Harry |gender=Male |country_of_origin= * Switzerland * Island of Sodor |affiliation=* Culdee Fell Railway ** Ernest ** Wilfred ** Culdee ** Shane Dooiney ** Alaric ** Eric |basis=Snowdon Mountain Railway's Padarn |gauge= |power_type=Steam |vehicle=Locomotive |type=Rack-equipped tank engine |fuel_type=Coal |configuration=0-4-2RT |wheels=6 |top_speed=7.5 mph |builder(s)=Swiss Locomotive and Machine Works |year_built=1962 |arrived_on_sodor=March 1962 |number=CFR 6 |railway=Culdee Fell Railway |owner(s)= * Lord Barrane * Mr. Percival }} Patrick, previously named Lord Harry and known for a time by his number, No. 6, is a narrow gauge mountain-climbing engine working on the Culdee Fell Railway. Biography ''The Railway Series'' In 1960/1 Culdee and Shane Dooiney were in need of an overhaul, which required them to be sent to their manufacturer in Switzerland. The decision was made to order three new and more powerful engines to assist in the ever increasing traffic. Lord Harry was the first to be built at the Swiss Locomotive and Machine Works in Winterthur, Switzerland, to the latest "superheated" design, and arrived on the Culdee Fell Railway in March 1962 where he was named after the railway's chairman, Lord Harry Barrane. Lord Harry was troublesome and frightened his coaches by taking risks. After he derailed at the Summit, Lord Harry had his name removed and was sent to the back of the shed. After he heard the tale of Godred, he asked for a second chance, and was given one as a lowly shunting engine. However, when a message came warning that some climbers needed help during a gale, No. 6 went to the rescue with The "Trucks", and was fittingly renamed "Patrick" in honour of a climber who risked his life to help the others. Personality Patrick was arrogant, pompous and reckless at first, but learned his lesson after his mountain rescue. Now, he only takes risks if absolutely necessary and is more responsible and mature than ever before. Technical Details Basis Patrick is based on the Snowdon Mountain Railway's No.6 Padarn (formerly Sir Harmood, after the chairman of the railway). Padarn was built at the Swiss Locomotive and Machine Works in Winterthur, Switzerland in 1922. File:Padarn.png|Patrick's basis File:Padarn4.jpg Livery Patrick is painted purple with orange lining. The number "6" is painted on the sides and back of his cab in yellow and he has red nameplates, with his name in gold, on the sides of his tanks. Appearances Railway Series= * 1996 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection * 2005 - Sodor: Reading Between the Lines }} |-|Other Media= Books * 2008 - Thomas' Sticker Express Magazine Stories * 2001 - A Special Story About Sir Handel Video Releases * 2015 - Secret Journey of Thomas the Tank Engine Trivia * Even though he was renamed, merchandise lines still called him Lord Harry. * The 1979 annual incorrectly refers to Lord Harry as "Sir Harry". * Like the Culdee Fell Railway engines, Patrick is equipped with a face at each end. Merchandise Ertl Company Trading Cards References es:Patrick he:פטריק pl:Patrick ru:Патрик (паровоз) Category:Culdee Fell Railway Category:Railway Series-only Characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-4-2 Category:Tank engines Category:Awdry-created characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Male characters Category:Narrow gauge Category:International characters Category:Switzerland